


Questions and Answers

by Aleandra21



Series: To be or not to be... married? [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleandra21/pseuds/Aleandra21
Summary: First comes the wedding, then comes... an interview?They tied the knot. Now, the have to deal with immigration asking about their "relationship"
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: To be or not to be... married? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172309
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that came to mind when I was working on a new story (which is just lined out on paper right now), but it doesn´t fit in with the plot (even if they do get married in this story).  
> But I always wondered what woud happen if they said "I do"... what comes after the wedding?
> 
> (Because, they simply don´t do anything the normal -or legal- way)

* * *

_„On which side of the bed you´re sleeping?”_

_“Right side.”_

_“On the right side.”_

The immigration agent, sitting behind his desk, looked up from his notes. The couple before him had answered every question to his satisfaction so far. Until now, he was sure that these were really in a relationship – never mind married – but these answers made him pause. Surely, they would have made sure to know who slept on which side of the bed?

“Can you explain why…” He didn´t get to finish his question. The woman, Juliet Higgins (why not Juliet magnum, but he would get to that later) had turned to her husband. Her face, calm and serene before, showed irritation and an expression as if she had explained this many times before.

“Magnum, you´re sleeping on the left side. Since we´ve moved in together, I´ve slept on the right side!”

“Higgy, I´ve always slept on the right side!”

“It´s the left side for you, if you´re standing in front of the bed!”

“But it´s the right side when you´re lying down!”

“It doesn´t matter anyway, the way you´re sleeping…”

“And what you´re mean by that?”

“… you´re always move middle of our bed. Or, you´re waking up on my side of the bed, on top of me. Can´t say I complain about this!”

“It´s more like you´re moving to my side. And once there, you simply refuse to move back!”

“And why should I? I like sleeping with you in my arms.”

“That´s not the point!”

“And what is the point, my dear wife?”

_He felt like he was watching a tennis match. Left, right, left right…. He was sure that these two were used to arguing about things, even the simplest things. “Bickering” would have been the better expression…_

“That you´re sleeping on the left side, and I have the right side of the bed!”

“Does it really matter which side is the right one?”

“Well, yes….”

“I sleep better when I´m with you. Holding you tells me that everything is alright and that I´m safe.”

_She tried to sound convincing, but her husband looked like he was used to her personality and knew how to counter her arguments._

“Every night, you fall asleep in my arms. And as I really like having you next to me, it doesn´t matter if it´s on the right side, left side or in the middle of our bed.”

“But…”

_It was his job to ask couples questions about their married lifes, their relationships. To sort out the pretenders who broke the law. But why was he feeling that he was watching a moment between two people that he had no right to see?_

"Tell me you don´t like seeping next to me, and I´ll sleep on the couch from now on."

_That_ was not something you should say during an interview about the truth of your marriage.

"I don´t want you to sleep on the couch!"

"Why?"

_Why, indeed?_

"I sleep better with you next to me. You make me feel safe."

"Then why are we talking about me sleeping on the couch?"

"Because you, my dear husband, don´t know the difference between left and right!"

"Higgy, does it really matter?"

"We´re talking about it, don´t we?"

_He would bet his annual salary that these people weren´t newlyweds anymore. No way. They behaved and talked like a couple married for years. Decades._

_This needed to stop before his headache would become worse than it already was._

"Excuse me?"

_Good, now he had their attention back._

"While you havent´s answered my question, how about we just agree on "Sides don´t matter, I´ll sleep nowhere but in your arms?"

_Hopefully, his next queston would get him a short and simple answer.  
_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone! :) 
> 
> Another question coming up... kind of related to the first chapter, but doesn´t have to be....
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_„_ _Do you sleep on the couch?”_

_“We don´t!”_

_“Not often!”_

The agent was not surpried by them disagreeing again. But he had hoped for a quick and simple answer. After all, people knew what to expect from this kind of interveiw? They sould be able to get their stories straight... _  
_

“Higgy… Since we started dating, the only night we´ve not been together are the ones when we were working on cases.”

“Thomas, you are the one who managed to fall asleep on the couch, more times than not!”

“Well, it is comfortable, but let me remind you that I´ll always join you in bed during the night. So, I would not say that I sleep on the couch!”

_Next time, he would make sure to formulate his question more clearly. Maybe only ask one of them…_

“Shall I remind you that last week, I came home and found you asleep on the couch?”

“Oh, you mean the day when you were out with the girls and came home quite intoxicated?”

“I was NOT drunk! I just…”

“…had a little too much fun?”

“.. had a few drinks and…

“… and...”

“… and had a nice evening!”

_There was nothing against that, even if you were married…_

“I´m sure you did, after what you´ve told me…”

“And what does that mean?”

“You´ve said something about a bachelorette party, that you thought it was unfair that there was no time before the wedding to have one...”

“I did… say that?”

“… and that the girls have decided to throw you one….”

“They better not do this!”

_Why did that sound like that the wedding was easier and quicker than going out for a party? He would never understand these young people…_

“You did. And then you declared that the girls were already making plans, and it would be a party like no other…”

“Oh No….”

“That you said after you´ve managed to kick down a bottle of wine and a glass from the counter.”

_Why did people always tried to drink more when they clearly had enough?_

“Then, you´ve decided that the bed was too far away…”

“… and I fell asleep on the couch?”

“You did.”

“But I woke up in our bed?”

“Because I decided to carry you to bed. Why sleep on the couch when there´s a comfy bed upstairs?”

_Good question._

“But I would have slept on the couch with you… you were quite serious about its comfiness.”

“I´ll never drink alcohol again!”

_In his opinion, a really good idea._

“And miss out all the fun? In vino veritas, is that not the saying?”

“Why…”

“You can drink wine like water, but everything stronger…”

“What did I say?”

“It´s not what you´ve said… or maybe it is, I don´t know what you´ve said to the other girls…about me…though I would like to know now, after the texts they´ve send me…”

_Piece of advice: You don´t want to know. Period._

“But you´ll never know, my dear husband!”

_Maybe a good idea…_

“If you don´t tell me, I´ll leave you on the couch next time while I sleep in our big, comfy bed.”

“If you keep asking me, you´ll start sleeping on the couch tonight!”

_And again, that was not something you should say during an interview about the truth of your marriage._

“You wouldn´t do this!”

“Are you sure?”

_Raised eyebrow, crossed arms… Looks like she was dead serious._

“I am!”

_Should he let them know that this kind of conversation would raise doubts about any marriage?_

…..

_Maybe not. They would realise it soon enough. He had his answer… kind of._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyways, bickering, these two... I´m working on another chapter, and someone else will ask a very important question...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to write this chapter, and I can´t remember how many times I´ve changed it. But this is what I feel comfortable with. Somehow, it´s not an easy topic, and definetly not an easy question to be asked. Not in fiction, but also not in real life.

* * *

_Do you want children? _

* * *

They had expected this question. They had talked about it to be prepared for this situation. But that didn´t mean they were comfortable with it.

_Juliet had taken their preparation for the interview with immigration serious. She had handed him 3 pages full of questions that an immigration agent might ask._

_They went from simple questions, like how long they had known each other, (2 years) over when they have started dating (her idea of nine months versus his idea of a year and a half), when they had moved in together (which started a discussion if about living together at Robins Nest counted as moving in together) to their habits._

_After arguing about what they could tell and more important, what not, he suggested some questions, he would answer first and for others, she would take the lead. If faced with an unexpected question, they just would improvise._

_Remembering her reaction when they discussed it, he had hoped that the agent would not ask them about having children. Her devastated look told him that there was more to this issue._

_While she had never said that she wanted to have children one day, she also had not said that she did not want to have them. He himself made no secret of his wish to have a family, his own children one day._

_Agreeing that they would simply say “We are thinking about it”, Juliet had left the guest house and did not came back after midnight. Clearly hoping that he would be asleep._

_But wile they only had shared a bed for the sake of their false marriage, he had gotten used to sleeping next to her. And so, he laid awake until he could her entering the house._

_She did not join him in bed but stayed downstairs. Guessing that she, for whatever reason, lay down on the couch, he altered his plans for looking after her. If she needed time, he would give it to her. Forcing her would simply result to a fight and hurting each other._

_In the morning, he found her next to him, awake but with slightly red eyes. Clearly, something had kept her awake and it still troubled her._

_Being brave, he pulled her to him and hugged her. Close physical contact was still new to them, but he imagined that she may need it. After all, she had joined him in their bed sometime during the night._

_He was not wrong. He welcomed his hug, holding onto him and burning her face in his neck._

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_Taking a breath, she lifted her face to look at him. “No, but I think you need to know.” The decision had not been easy but keeping this to herself could ruin everything. And she knew she could trust her – fake – husband and -real- best friend._

_“I… have a medical condition. It´s not life-threatening, but sometimes, its painful. It´s nothing that I can´t handle. But I can´t have children of my own.”_

Remembering her words and the further explanation she had given him, he promised himself to make sure that no one else would know and that no none would have reason to ask further questions. At least, for now, or the duration of their – fake – marriage.

It suited them that a big part of the population thought children should follow marriage but also though that waiting a while was normal. Having children after the first year of marriage made more sense to most, giving husband and wife time to adjust to marriage.

“We´ve thinking about it, but right now, we prefer to have time for ourselves.”

The immigration agent wrote something down on his note pad.

Looking up, he smiled at the pair in front of him. “Noting wrong with that. That´s what most couples decided unless fate has other plans…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now part of a series, called To be or not to be.... married?   
> The second part, Situations, will be exactly that, as they can´t hide behind closed doors forever....  
> Hopefully, I´ll be able to post the first chapter this weekend...

**Author's Note:**

> The end, for now. 
> 
> More chapters may follow, but no promises (but maybe, I have more ideas that don´t fit in other plots...)


End file.
